HWE SlaughterHouse Episode 2
Intro Lose yourself plays, then For those about to rock comes on by ACDC as Sam American comes out to the ring Sam: HELLO THERE, as you all know, we are soon to have a new championship and a new champion, which will be the Hardcorre title, and Me Lights go out, then Takuhaka (Taka) comes out Taka: Oh shut up Sam: What? taka: You heard me, you arent good at anything and everyone knows you will have a new uncle, uncle Meister Sam: really, because Last time I checked, Money Meister was one of the worst wrestlers in history. Man X comes out man X: TakuHaka has a point, you suck Sam Ace Eagle, Soaring Hawk, Sexay Girl, and Mina come out Ace: Like your any better The group starts fighting Then the gm of SlaughterHouse, Eric Bischoff comes out Eric: Stop the fighting, because you might as well save it for tonight, when you have a 3 on 3 elimination, Steel Mercy Match, and the rules for the match are, there is a cage around the ring, you must make your opponents tap or pin them and they must leave the cage, when there is 1 person on 1 team left, you try escaping the cage Eric leaves BACKSTAGE Hawk is shown in the locker room, sitting down on a chair, when Sexay Girl arrives, Hawk: Hey whats up, take a seat (hawk pulls out another chair) Sexay: OK ("Trips" onto Hawk by "accident") whoops my bad Hawk: Its ok I guess Sexay: Oh no (shows stain on shirt and pants) look at this, you done mind do you? hawk: No not at all (turns head and closes eyes) Sexay:( takes off shirt and jeans and then hugs Hawk) Heyyy Hawk: I guess this could work (laughs) Match 1 Rick Wild stands in the ring with Skullbreaker and the match is announced a tables match Rick starts off by doing multiple kicks then throws SkullBreaker in the corner and does multiple head punches Rick climbs the ropes and tries for a Ricking Punch but gets caught into a Headsmasher Rick bounces off the ropes and hits a shoulder block, SkullBreaker gets up and hits a nosebreaker, then hits a frog splash, he grabs a table, puts it in the corner, and tosses Rick at it, but he doesnt break the table Rick does a 360 suplex into another table, but it doesnt break either, so Rick decides to got for a spear, he misses and hits his arm off the table Skullbreaker sets Rick on a table and goes for a Skullbuster but gets kicked in the stomach, then Rick does a Wild Rocket through the table Match 2 Sexay Girl comes out, in only her bra and panties, along with Hawk Sexay: I have an announcement to make, I am starting a new match, known as the top and bottom match, where it is the opposite of a bra and panties match, and my friendly competitor is Jenny Sweet comes out, laughing Jenny: I also mentioned the match is taking place inside a pool Slaughterhouse staff comes out with a pool, along with Rapp3r Rapp3r and Hawk shakes hands, as do Sexay and Jenny Jenny swims over to Sexay and starts swimming under her and flipping her. Sexay catches her and finds a paddle and starts spanking her as they both laugh Divalicious comes out with 2 paddles and starts spanking both of them Then Divalicious has everyones shirt and bottoms tore up, the match goes as a draw, but they keep going, and the laughing continues, a friendship as appeared between all these competitors MATCH 3 Mr. Man, Mr. Ice, and Mr. Money are standing in the ring together ready for the triple threat match Mr. Man hits a powerbomb on Mr. Ice Mr. Money hits a spear on Mr. Man Mr. Ice goes for a diving dropkick but misses them both and hits the turnbuckle hard Mr. Money hits a Cha Ching and then throws Mr Ice outside the ring Mr. Man hits multiple clothelines, then another powerbomb Mr. Man then climbs the ropes and does a diving fist drop on Mr. Money Mr. Ice gets in the ring, hits a double running neckbreaker, then does a springboard Ice Cold on both of them 1 2 3 BackStage2 Hawk and Eagle are shown with Mina and Sexay stripping and getting on top of them, and Jenny Sweet and Rapp3r in the corner. Hawk: This is nice Eagle: Yeah Rapp3r: yep Sexay bends down right in front of hawk and takes off her panties Jenny takes off her bra as does Mina Main Event The match starts out, and everyone is ready, Money Mountain comes out finally because he is the final competitor in the match. Money Mountain throws hawk easily against the cage Taka hits a diving elbow drop on hawk man X hits a powerbomb with Eagle onto Hawk Sam comes out and hits multiple leg drop bulldogs Sam then does a diving ddt 1 2 3 man X is eliminated Eagle gets up and does multiple dropkicks to Taka Taka hits a samoan drop though, gets up, and does a flying cross body Money Mountain picks up Hawk and throws him directly at the cage near Sexay Girl, she screams After multiple german suplexes, Money Mounatin hits a bear hug and Eagle taps out Eagle gets out and meets with Mina, and then races quick in the ring and hits an imploding 450 splash from the top of the steel cage and on money mountain Hawk goes for the pin, 1 2 3 Mountains eliminated Taka hits a sleeper hold on Sam and he gets knocked out, he leaves Taka points at Sexay, who then decides to flash Taka, shocking him allowing Hawk to get to the top of the cage and leave